Summer of Fear
by sugarspiice
Summary: Just when Kikyou thought the worst of the summer was over, new surprises awaits her at Shikon Camp. New Friends, new enemies, and also a hostile stalker to worry about. Just when things are bad enough, what happens when she gets a blast from the past?
1. The Dreaded Summer Camp

**Summer of Fear**

**Characters: **Kikyou, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Kagura, Naraku, Kaede, Sakura, Band of Seven, Kouga, Ayame

**Plot: **In Shikon Camp, Kikyou had no idea what surprises awaits her there. New friends, new enemies, and a psychotic stalker to worry about. Just when things are bad enough, what happens when she gets a blast from the past?

**Rating: **PG-13 (For Now)

**Genre: **Action & Adventure/ Romance

_Kathy: I'm soo sorry, you guys! I'm starting this story all over again. I had to change a few things and add some new ideas. Hope I didn't disappoint any of you! (_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 1: The Dreaded Summer Camp**

Kikyou looked out the window on the bus. "What the hell am I doing here again?" She asked herself quietly.

_'Oh yeah! My parents are away on a business trip, and they didn't want me to stay home too long so they sent me to summer camp on a smelly old bus with these noisy people!' _She sighed, definitely not pleased by her parents' decision. Sure Kikyou had tried to persuade them into taking her to San Diego, but that just ended up with a straight "NO!" She had even tried buying gifts, doing more chores, and trying to get them in a good mood so she can convince her parents. "Aww…sweetie, don't worry! This will be a great experience for you!" They'd always say. Her dad would then tell her endless stories about the adventures he experienced in Summer Camp.

_Flashback:_

_"WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY!" Kikyou cried out. She slammed the box of perfume on the couch and covered her eyes with her hands._

_"I'm sorry honey, but you're just going to have to deal with our decision." Her mother comforted, and wrapped her arms around Kikyou's body._

_"How come you guys always get the fun vacations? I'd rather be stuck with Uncle Sammy than going to this camp!" Kikyou complained again. Mrs. Higurashi then turned to her husband for help._

_"You know…Summer Camp's not all that bad. I used to go when I was little and made some pretty good friends." He walked over and sat beside his family on the couch. He then put his hand on her daughter's shoulder._

_"But you don't even know if this place is safe or not! Didn't you hear about the boy…who ugh…disappeared last year? People said that he tried sneaking back home at night but got captured by these…ugh…two murders and wasn't seen ever since!" Kikyou stumbled a bit with her words. She didn't like lying, but was willing to do anything to stay home from Camp. Her parents exchanged glances before starting to speak._

_"Don't be silly dear…these camps are a very safe place. Well, with the exception of that bee sting I got that year…" Her father started but got one of those 'Be quite before I have to make you' looks from Mrs. Higurashi. "…I mean, the point is. There's going to be lots of counselors around to help you, so don't worry about it!"_

_However, Kikyou still wasn't convinced. She had a bad vibe from this whole thing and wasn't going to give up trying to get out of it._

_"Oh think about it this way, honey. Some of your friends are going, and you're going to meet some new people." Her mother started to run her fingers through her daughter's hair. Giving up, Kikyou stood from the couch._

_"Think about what we said sweetie." Her mother stood up as well, and hugged her._

_"I will, mom. And don't worry. I won't bother you anymore with my complaining." Kikyou smiled before leaving to her room. 'Who am I trying to kid?' She asked herself. Of course she was going to try and change their minds again. And Kikyou was sure that the next attempt would work._

_End of Flashback_

And of course, her plans didn't succeed._ 'Why, why, why are these things always happening to me? What did I do wrong?'_ Kikyou asked herself. She knew that she was just going to have to go through with this even though it probably might be the most boring experience in her life. Little did Kikyou know, how wrong she was.

"Kikyou? Kikyou! Earth to Kikyou!" A girl with deep brown eyes, and long black hair tied to a ponytail shook her shoulder. The girl was wearing a white tank top with denim shorts and a pair of brown flip-flops.

When Kikyou turned around, she immediately recognized who it was. Sango was her best friend. They told each other everything about themselves. With the right makeup and outfit, Sango could totally pretend to be her and nobody would notice the difference.

Of course, nobody would've guessed that these two teenagers even knew each other because they were so different in many ways. Sango was a beautiful, outgoing, and laid back. On the other hand, Kikyou possessed a kind of natural beauty that many didn't have. She was just like the girl next door. Never hesitating to help people, and many looked up to her. She was popular with both the guys and the girls. Sango achieved self-confidence and her friend was a little quiet around others. And while Sango flirted around lots of men, Kikyou took her time choosing.

"I'm here! Sorry, I was just dozing off for a while." Kikyou explained.

"I'm surprised you can even do that…these people are like animals!" Her friend complained while trying to cover her ears. It was true. There was lots of chatter going on. Kikyou could hear people discussing what they were going to do once they were at camp, constant giggles, laughs and yelling, and the whistle blowing by the camp counselors trying to calm them down.

The both of them were taken back when a boy decided to scoot over from the other side to their seat. Kikyou noticed that he had short dark hair, and was wearing a blue T-Shirt with dark denim jeans. The unknown intruder flashed them a smile before putting one arm around Sango.

"So girls…I take it that this is your first year attending this camp?" He didn't wait for a response and just continued on.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Miroku. And I'd be delighted to show you lovely ladies around…?" He asked. Both the girls were a bit stunned at his proposal, and there were a few minutes of silence.

"Well, we can find our own way around camp, thank you!" Sango stuck her nose in the air and removed Miroku's arms from her shoulders. Kikyou giggled a little at that.

"Sango, don't you think you're a little too harsh? He just wants to help…" She stopped talking when Sango kicked her foot.

"Oh, so your name is Sango? A beautiful name for a beautiful girl…" He grinned. Sango became angrier at his compliment. She wanted nothing more to just rip that smug expression off his face.

"Don't be nervous, Sango dear. You see, it is my friend's first time here too." Miroku mentioned towards the seat that he once sat at. A teenager with long silver hair was looking out the window, so they could only see his back. He was wearing a red polo shirt with white cargo shorts. At first glance, Kikyou thought that he was a certain dog demon but then saw that he had two triangular shaped dog-ears on the top of his head, which meant he was a hanyou.

"Um well, excuse me! But I'm not nervous. And can you stay back? This isn't your seat!" Sango complained.

"Why must you be so unfriendly towards to me, Sango dear?" Miroku faked a sad expression.

"Ughh…would you stop calling me that!" She shrieked.

Kikyou looked out the window while the other two argued. The bus had just passed a sign that had said "Camp Shikon". Call her crazy, but she had a bad feeling about this place and couldn't help being a little nervous and uncomfortable here.

The students on the bus stopped talking when the vehicle slowed down. Once the door was opened, people started pouring out, and the chatter began again. Sango got her bags and followed her friend out the bus. She looked around, and was a little impressed by the surroundings. There was a large clear opening, with a row of at least 17 cabins. Behind the cabins were a forest and not too far away, she could see a lake. There were picnic benches, tire swings, and a lot more set up in the clearing.

Swinging her sports bag over her shoulders, Kikyou sighed. Students from five other buses were getting off too and the whole place was a mess. She had lost Sango in the crowd and had no clue where to go. A whistle was heard.

"Students from ages eight to twelve please, please follow me! We're going to walk through the forest towards where you will be staying!" A counselor shouted into a megaphone. The same message was repeated several times.

_'Well, thank goodness. Now I can find my way around here!'_ Kikyou thought. Apparently, this camp divided into two groups since there were too many people. Students from ages thirteen to sixteen stayed here while the other age group had to reside at another place. The place started to clear up a little as many students walked towards the forest where a line of people stood, getting ready to leave.

Kikyou shrieked when she bumped into another student. She stumbled back a bit before regaining her balance. Slowly looking forward, she saw that the person had long, silver hair but didn't see the rest since he had his head down. At first, Kikyou thought that it was the same guy she saw on the bus who was Miroku's friend. But at a closer glance, she noticed that this guy didn't have those cute ears above his head.

The unknown boy muttered a quick "Sorry" before continuing on his way. 'Wow…he was rude…' Kikyou thought. '_If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was…'_ She gasped. Of course! How could she have missed it? The same characteristics, and the attitude! Kikyou turned to where the student left off but he was already out of sight.

Sighing in disappointment, Kikyou continued walking. She took out a piece of paper which had 'Cabin 15' written on it. Putting it back, she walked towards the row of cabins where big crowds of students were trying to get in, or checking if it was the correct one they were staying at before moving on to check the other cabins.

She pushed her way past some people before looking at the cabin door. _'Number 4…nope…'_ Kikyou walked away and checked six more cabins before finally arriving to the right one. By then, most of the other students already found theirs.

Opening the door, Kikyou sighed in relief and struggled to carry her bag inside. But unknown to her, cold and evil eyes watched her behind hidden trees until she finally disappeared into the cabin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kathy: Yeah, as you can see, there were some changes. But the whole outline is sort of the same. The chapters that have fewer changes are going to be updated more quickly than others so please be patient. R & R!_


	2. Roommates, anyone?

**PLEASE READ THE REVISED CHAPTER 1 IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**

**Summer of Fear**

_Kathy: Yep…here's chapter two. I changed this whole chapter so, enjoy! Remember, read chapter one (the revised one) before reading the new chapter two. I'm starting this over again and it probably won't make any sense unless you start from the beginning. )_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 2: Roommates, anyone?**

**(last warning…please read the revised chapter one. This chapter won't make any sense unless you do!)**

Sighing in relief, Kikyou carried her bag through the living room. The cabin was pretty big. There were two bathrooms, three bedrooms with two beds each, a couch, table, and although there was no TV, there was a computer.

The raven-haired teen passed the bedrooms until she came to a specific one. One of the beds was already occupied by someone. Smiling, she quietly tiptoed towards a girl standing. The girl was in deep thought and also had her back next to Kikyou, so it was a perfect time to sneak up on her.

Taking silent steps, Kikyou walked up right behind the unsuspecting victim and grabbed her shoulders.

Sango cried out in surprise before turning around and seeing her best friend's smirking face.

"Kikyou! Don't do that!" She sighed, and put one hand on her chest.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Her friend laughed and plopped herself on the other bed.

Normally, Sango would've been expecting something like that coming from Kikyou. Her friend was always taking advantage of any situation to sneak up on her. Of course, Sango had tried scaring her once too, but that didn't work well and ended up with a laugh from Kikyou.

She remembered one time when her friend scared the life out of her.

_Flashback:_

_Sango shuddered and walked out the living room. She had just invited some of her friends over to watch a scary movie since her parents were away. After the movie ended, all of them left…well, except one._

_Looking at the clock, she realized it was well past 11 pm. The movie was horrifying, and Sango still couldn't get the images out of her head. She didn't bother to turn off the lights in the house and walked right up the stairs to her bedroom. 'Mom and dad can turn them off when they get home.' She decided, and plus, she was in no position to go anywhere in this house besides her bed._

_Deciding to freshen up for a bit, Sango walked to the bathroom. She washed her hands from all the greasy buttered popcorn they ate, and splashed some water on her face too. Suddenly, she heard a creaking noise._

_'Is someone coming up the stairs?' Sango asked herself before deciding she was probably hearing things because the movie was getting to her head._

_But she heard it again and was getting a little frightened. 'I knew I shouldn't have watched that movie!' Sango looked up at the mirror to see if anyone was behind her. Of course, there wasn't and she sighed in relief. But at that moment the lights in the bathroom shut off._

_Sango gasped and turned around. Her heart started pounding at 100 beats per second. Trying to get the scary thoughts out of her head, she reached for the counter. But the raven-haired girl didn't get to do that as someone grabbed her shoulders. Sango screamed, hoping that one of the neighbors would hear her._

_"You are going to die…" A screechy voice spoke._

_The victim just stood still, with her eyes squeezed tightly. She hoped that whatever it was would just eat her up and finish her as quickly as it can._

_"Of humiliation!" The predator laughed before switching the lights back on. Confused, Sango opened one eye to see Kikyou cracking up._

_"Do you have any idea what the kids at school will think when I tell them what happened?" Her friend continued laughing. Sango sighed in relief before becoming a little angry at the joke. Her heart rate slowed down._

_"Kikyou! That wasn't funny!" She yelled._

_Her friend though, wouldn't stop laughing. "You should've seen your face! The look was priceless!"_

_Sango blushed and turned to the mirror. Her face was white and pale like she'd seen a ghost or something. She crossed her arms in front of her and waited. It seemed like hours before Kikyou finally stopped._

_"Okay okay, let's just go downstairs and watch The Simpsons to get your mind off this." She offered._

_Sango pondered for a second before accepting, and the both of them trotted out the bathroom._

_End of Flashback_

Sango shuddered at the thought of that. Looking towards her friend, she saw that Kikyou had already begun unpacking. She was thinking about the guy they met on the bus before her friend appeared. There was something charming about Miroku…but Sango really hated those types of people who always took advantage of girls. Yep, she decided. Hopefully, she would never see him again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lying on the bed, Miroku closed his eyes and sighed. "Hopefully, I'll meet her again…" he whispered but didn't realize he had said it out loud.

Sitting across from him was his best friend, Inuyasha. Being the hanyou that he was, he immediately heard Miroku.

"Meet who again?" The half demon asked, not that he was really interested in finding out.

"None of your business…" He replied before getting up.

Inuyasha snorted before returning to his thoughts. Miroku and himself had been best friends ever since middle school. They often visited each other; played video games; watch TV, just anything normal teenage boys did.

He was interrupted by Miroku again.

"Have you ever been in love?" His friend asked him while looking on the ground.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief. Had…Miroku just ask him about…love? This was the last thing he thought his friend would say. Sure Inuyasha was an attractive guy, and any girl would just fawn over him. Heck he could have his own fan club if he liked, but no, he's never been in love before.

"No…why?" He asked, a little curious of the answer.

There was a moment of silence before his friend spoke up again.

"No reason. But I think I might've found the right one..."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Miroku was such a big flirt; no one would ever think he would actually go steady with someone. Is he really being serious, or is he just joking around? Inuyasha was definitely going to find the person that was responsible for his friend's behavior.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Putting the last of her clothes in the drawer, she sighed and walked towards the mirror. She sat in front of it, and observed her reflection. Kagome was sporting a light blue v-neck cami that matched the color of her eyes with denim jeans. She had gorgeous dark locks of hair and a well-toned body.

The raven-haired beauty had been dreading this day. She couldn't believe her parents really sent her here. At first, Kagome accepted coming, thinking it was only a joke. But now, she's stuck here with no access to the outside world, and no friends. All my friends are probably in Florida soaking up the sun or something, her eyes flashed with jealousy.

_'But at least there are some cute boys here…'_ Kagome smiled. A couple of guys had already tried hitting on her. _'But with my beauty, who can blame them?'_ She put on some last touches of makeup before getting up and walking down the hallway.

Kagome decided to check out who her roommates were to pass the time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You're never going to believe who I think I saw…"

"Who?" Sango asked while flipping through a magazine. Her best friend turned around, so she was facing her.

"I think I almost saw Sesshomaru…" Kikyou confessed. She told Sango all about the guy she bumped into earlier this morning.

Twisting her hair, Sango thought about a possible response. She knew Kikyou was a bit emotional with the subject and didn't want to hurt her friend. Sango choose her words wisely before speaking again.

"That's impossible, Kikyou. I thought he moved…?"

Kikyou pondered a bit. She had no idea why she was bringing all of this up, after all, she did promise herself she would never talk about any subject relating to him at all. But Sango was right. Sesshomaru did move, and knowing him, he definitely wouldn't be wasting his summer vacation here.

"That's true…well, I guess you're right. It was probably my eyes trying to fool me again…" They were both interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sango called over, taking her attention away from the magazine. The door swung open, and a teenage girl walked in.

Kagome tucked dark locks of wavy hair behind her ear, before smiling sweetly.

"Just thought I'd take a tour of the house. I'm Kagome."

Sango smiled back before introducing herself. She looked over at her best friend who was too busy staring at the ceiling to be paying attention whatsoever. She nudged her on the shoulder; bringing Kikyou out of her usual daydreaming.

"Huh? What are we talking about-?" Kikyou blinked before staring at the unknown visitor.

Sango sighed.

"Never mind. This is Higurashi Kikyou. Kikyou, this is Kagome." She introduced the both of them.

Kagome inspected the both of them closely. The Sango girl looked pretty sociable and presentable. The two of them could become good friends. The other girl just looked like she was trying not to fall asleep. Kagome rolled her eyes at this.

At the same time, Kikyou had been in deep thought about their new roommate too. She always disliked those kinds of girls who spent too much time worrying about their appearance, or their social status. And Kagome was exactly that type of girl. She knew that spending three months stuck in the same camp with Kagome would be a living hell. But Kikyou was definitely not one to hold a grudge, so she put on her best smile.

Sango had noticed the sudden silence by her two companions. Even though Kikyou was a pretty popular teen in their school, she still wasn't that kind of 'cheerleading popular' or 'the one who gets all the guys popular'. Actually, her friend usually had a bad reputation with those kinds of girls.

_Flashback:_

_Kikyou quietly made her way past the hallways of their school. She hid her face behind her books, hoping that 'they' wouldn't notice her. Just as she was about to reach the safety of her classroom, a group of girls stepped in front of her; blocking her way._

_She gulped. Hopefully, it wasn't who she thought it was._

_"Hey Kikyou. Let's talk, shall we?" The girl in the middle spoke._

_Kikyou shuddered. She didn't know why Yura always picked on her. Sango had always suspected that it was because of Kikyou's sensitivity, and bullies loved to feed on fear. Taking a deep breath, Kikyou thought of the possible words to say. 'Remember…no fear…don't let them take advantage of you!'_

_"No thanks. Now, could you please excuse me to go to my classroom while you busy yourself and waste your time somewhere else?"_

_Some of the girls gasped while Yura's face turned stone red. How dare she! How dare she think so highly of herself! That was why she always hated Kikyou. Kikyou wasn't that beautiful, or popular. But people still loved that dark-haired wench! Of course, Yura would never admit that she was jealous. So, she kept to her task at hand._

_"You…BITCH!" Yura raised a fist above her head. Everything almost seemed to go in slow motion as Kikyou closed her eyes shut; ready to feel the pain that would occur any second._

_Just when the girl's fist was about to make contact with Kikyou, it was stopped by another hand. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was one of her teachers. Yura noticed this and immediately apologized and scurried away; but not before shooting a death glare at Kikyou._

_End of Flashback_

Sango sighed, and looked at Kagome, and then at Kikyou. Yep…it was best that she keeps an eye on these two.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kathy: Yeah…as you can see, I did make many changes here and there. I hope you like the revised version better than the old one. R & R!_


End file.
